My Game Boys
by Shattered.Eclipse
Summary: We all know that dark eco can do many things. such as kill you, or turn you into somethng small and furry. But how knew it could bring you to another world?...not just another OCXJakXDaxter story. Check it out to see what i mean


Hi there! Sorry if this is a little ruff it's my first time writing a fanfic. If you have any tips for me, feel free to say it! R&R please!

leagal stffs!: I dont oun anything related to and including Jak and Daxter, Naughty Dog douse. Now go praise them for it!

* * *

My Game Boys

Ch. 1: Welcome to my world

Falsckit Town-----

Tristan Raills sighed in relief as she finished getting her 45th power cell on her Jak and Daxter game by the dark eco pool on Misty Island. She remembered that she needed to feed the fish upstairs and got up to go do it before she forgot again. Instead of pausing the game as most would, Tristan had a habit of just leaving the game on till she came back. So she went ahead and left.

Jak's world, Misty Island-----

"Finally! The last power cell we need to power that lifter!" Daxter said happily. Jak simply nodded in agreement with his furry little friend as Daxter finished up his victory dance.

Daxter climbed up onto Jak's shoulder. "Now all we need to do is get back over to Keira and move that bolder out of the way so we can get through and clobber the rock guy!" Daxter said wile punching the air in front of him. "Come on Jak let go!" Daxter nagged as Jak just stood there looking arrowed himself. Jak saw a large, tough looking lurker near them that was much bigger than all the other one's on the island. Jak started backing up as it came closer as not to let it notice them.

"Oh my gosh Jak! Look at the size of that lurker!" Daxter yelled pointing at the lurker who was now coming straight at them. Jak turned to run from it, forgetting about the dark eco pool in front of them.

He tripped over the edge of the pool and fell into the dark eco below as Daxter screamed. Jak shut his eyes as he braised himself for the sting of the dark eco. But the pain only lasted for a few seconds. He opened his eye with Daxter still using a death grip on his shoulder. Daxter stopped screaming and was just breathing deeply as he looked arrowed trying to figure out where they where.

"What is this place Jak? I don't remember being anywhere like this before?" Daxter asked as he jumped off of Jak's shoulder on to the tan carpeted floor.

The room they were in was strange. It had a mattress on the right side of the room, a bunch of scattered blankets and pillows, and behind them was a big black box that showed the place that they'd just been at on the screen. It also had a bunch of box things connected to both it and the wall next to the door on the left.

There was some food and a few drinks on the floor next to them. Jak didn't think that they should be eating it, but Daxter went ahead and started going through it, making comments on all of the stuff he found in the pile of snacks. Jak sat down on the bed on the floor and watched his friend go through everything.

Daxter stopped at a red box with some wired symbols on it and a picture of sticks with pink stuff on them. "What kind of food is this?" he asked as he sat down next to Jak. Daxter ripped open the package and one of the ones on the inside to fined sticks like the picture on the box. He grabbed one out and looked at it like it was a murder weapon. "How the heck do you eat this stuff?" Daxter exclaimed. He took a bite of it and found it tasted like fruit, "Hay! This stuff is pridy good ya know!". He looked at Jak with an amazed look on his face that made Jak give a little chuckle. "Here! You try!" He said thrusting a new peace as close as he could to Jak's face. Jak took it from his friend and broke a little off. It tasted good. Not like anything that he'd ever had before.

Just then the door opened. On the other side of it was Tristan. Tristan dropped the bag of chips that she had brought down with her as she stood there frozen and in ah of the blond boy and ottsel that where now in her sort of "video game room".

"Um…Hi…" Daxter said breaking the odd three minute staring contest that they where all having.

"Hi, um…What? Jak and Daxter?" Tristan asked not quite sure of what to say.

Jak just stared with a surprised look on his face as Dax broke the silence again. " Who are you? And how do you know our names?"

"I-I-no reason. I'm Tristan. Why are you guys here, and why are you going through my food?" Dax looked at the red box, put it down, jumped up and went back to asking questions.

He jabbed a finger at Tristan and said half yelling at her, "OK then Tristan! Where are we then? Cause this don't look nothing like any ware **near** Sandover t'a me!"

Tristan looked down at the little ottsel with the strangest WHT stair ever for a few moments. Then did a face-palm. Jak made a face like he was saying "what did you do that for?" "You're in Falsckit. Sorry guys but your not in Sandover anymore."

Daxter and Jak looked at each other. What did that dark eco do to them? "Where's that?" Daxter asked turning his head to Tristan.

"In another world…" She said looking at them with an odd worried-ish look on her face.


End file.
